


Repaying Debts

by Jinjinpuu



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjinpuu/pseuds/Jinjinpuu
Summary: Yongsan hated him, he was the reason his brother died... but seeing those warm yet sad eyes makes his heart hurt.Jipyeong never noticed him, he was just Dosans lackey #1. Jipyeong had always been one that repays his debtsFirst Chapter is just a Preview... Few Chapters are written in summary form. Changed to Explicit since one of the future chapters has a bed scene
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Kim Yong San, Han Ji Pyeong/Nam Do San, Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> First Few Chapters are written in summary form and will only expound on the two time jumps in the series and after the series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsan Jipyeong and Yongshil (Dongsu)

Yongsan POV  
Yongsan was in a daze, there he was in front of him, the man he hated. He couldn’t react properly,his face in a total stupor. He thought when Dosan was talking about a Han Jipyeong it was a different guy, what were the chances that the same guy he loathed was the same as Dosan’s Jipyeong. Seconds turned to minutes before Yongsan could recover… he was very angry with this man; he gritted his teeth as he composed himself trying his best not to punch the man that was in front of them. He couldn’t forget that face, his brother had idolized this man but in return he pushed his brother to the edge.  
The man left and he had to weight his options, this was an opportunity for them. He has to have his wits about him. He was a nobody right now, him getting angry would just fall on deaf ears. It would also ruin their chances of getting their company out there. He had to, he had to, he had to... what? His brain was turning to mush, his heart was full of anger. How could his brother ever like that man? Aside from his good looks there was nothing more to him than that, he was rude and heartless.  
———  
Jipyeong POV

Dosans face was irritating, and him having two lackeys tagging along him made him look like some big shot and why did he have to be tall, handsome and smart? Didn't he get too much going for him? and his awkwardness actually made him look cute and appealing. He was talking (grumpily) to Dosan as he noticed that lackey #1 was staring at him with a somewhat slack jawed appearance which made him uncomfortable.  
He was relieved when he finally got home and Yongshil greeted him home. Ah Yongshil, you really are like the real Yongshil a little unreliable but has that enthusiasm and sweetness that makes me want to keep him...  
Jipyeong sat on his sofa looking absentmindedly at the ceiling... “Yongshil-ah I wonder where you are right now...” Haven’t I told you, I’m only good to companies I’m not interested in... afterall why need to be interested in a car I’m not gonna ride anyway... Yongshil... I miss you.


	2. If you're angry then just be Angry

\---Han Jipyeongs Han River Office---

"Ya, why are you looking so grumpy" Chulsan whispered to his friend beside him as he leaned over to his side of the table.

"I always look like this" Yongsan answered to his friend while the other gave him an incredulous look and decided to drop the topic for the time being.

"Ya, don't you think this office is so extravagant?" Chulsan asked as he gestured to Han Jipyeongs office that had the view of the Han river just outside the glass windows that was currently closed off by curtains. Dosan was on the other side of the room getting pointers from Jipyeong about table manners and stuff that would be useful to people who actually socialize. Samsan friends weren't the kind of people who socialize, heck Yongsan couldn't even remember when they had eaten out together with just the three of them. It had always been just them in their rooftop office that was a far cry to this high end office owned by Jipyeong. He couldn't stop himself from scowling again as he wondered why life was so unfair.

"You're scowling" Chulsan said again this time with a tilt of his head and with no questioning inflection from his voice. "I know you don't like Han-nim but you should at least try to seem cordial... this could be our chance to get our company an investor."

Yongsan scowled more at that which elicited a grown from his friend who was sitting beside him. He knew that it was a chance, but would that really be true? The man had obviously made it clear that he had no intention of investing in their company and Dosan is obviously on his first love syndrome rather than thinking about the welfare of their company. Not to mention this was the man that was interested in his brother but in the end had thrown him aside like discarded tissue. He knew for a fact that this guy would not invest and if it did come to that he suspect it would be out of pity than investment.

"This fork is for?" Jipyeongs irritated voice traveled to where they were sitting and both him and Chulsan looked at the two.

"Uhhh..." Dosan murmured obviously at a loss to what was the use of having such a fork, when he could just use one fork or a chopstick instead.

"Salad Fork" the three men answered in unison which made Dosan blush and bow down his head. Yongsan couldn't stop himself and let out a low snicker, he had promised himself not to get attention and keep a low profile until he gets his revenge. But Jipyeongs exasperated look of despair was just too funny that he was unable to stop himself.

“See, that looks better on you” Chulsan said as he gave out a hearty laugh.

\---Samsan Tech Rooftop Office---

“Are you guys an idiot? Do you plan to give them your tech in a silver platter?” Jipyeongs voice reverberated inside the room of the small Rooftop Office. Dosan had a look on his face like a puppy that was just kicked in the curve while Lackey #2 had a dumbfound face. Lackey #1 however was looking at him with anger. Jipyeong mentally straightened himself, the look of anger in lackey #1’s face had hit him with reality. That this was not his team or anything of the sort, he needs to get a grip to his rising anger. How could this team be so idiotic as to just explain their technology to the people that had just given them slight interest. He sighed inwardly, though he had gotten interested with these three they lacked a fundamental key-person to make them successful. Though he had seen some flashes of brilliance to lackey #1’s mindset but the boy clearly had no intention of nurturing it or even stepping foot in that arena.

“What do you think we should do then?” Lackey #1’s voice was serious and even as he asked the question. Jipyeong had always been good at reading people, it was one of his talents after becoming a businessman. He could tell when people were interested, pretending and had more than what meets the eye. This boy was definitely looking at him with some lingering anger, though why he was angry he didn’t know. But aside from that simmering anger just rising beneath the surface there was nothing more he can read from him. Unlike Dosans naivety and lack of self-esteem also Lackey #2’s Optimism and transparency; Lackey #1 had nothing as if he was apathetic, not the apathetic that he Jipyeong had but rather a pretend apathy that didn’t seem to coincide with how his friends are like. The three of them are close like brothers and it seemed to be out of place to have an apathetic friend amidst them.

“Get a CEO” Jipyeong answered as he roused himself from his thoughts. Pushing away his sentiments as to the dynamics of the three’s friendship, it had nothing to do with him. Lackey #1 gave him a sour look and he decided to turn his attention back to Dosan. Lackey #1 made him feel uncomfortable and he wasn’t sure he could stomach someone looking at him like that.

\---Jipyeongs apartment---

“Phuaaaaa” Chulsan exclaimed as he situated himself on Jipyeongs luxurious sofa beside Yongsan who was checking the Hwa Too cards if it were complete. Dalmi was busy with the snacks and Dosan was just sitting at the floor looking at Dalmi like some lost puppy. Jipyeong on the other hand was helping Dalmi with the snacks even when he looked dazed as if he didn’t know what was happening. 

“Why are we even here playing a stupid card game” Yongsan said irritably as he set down the Hwa Too cards on the table and breathed out a sigh.

“Come on just suck it up and let’s play.” Chulsan said with a smile “besides isn’t this place really nice” to which Yongsan answered with a roll of his eyes.

A few minutes later and they all sat down on the floor playing a card game, Yongsan couldn’t help himself from laughing and playing along with the others. Noticing that Jipyeong was giving him a side long stare as if the man was contemplating or trying to read him out. 

“What? Is something on my face?” Yongsan asked with a straight face towards Jipyeong as the others was busy with the game. 

“ah… Nothing, your laugh just reminded me of someone…” Jipyeong answered off-handedly. Yongsan scowled at that comment but decided to let it pass. ‘He was not interested’ that was all he needed to think about right now. A robotic voice spoke up out of the blue which silenced the whole group.

“What was that?” Dalmi asked as he looked around.

“That was Yongshil, he…” Jipyeong answered happily with a bit of pride in his voice explaining Yongshil’s abilities and specs. He then stopped as he saw lackey #1 scowl and remembered that this wasn’t supposed to be his home “Isn’t that right Dosan”

“Uh… yeah” Dosan answered with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

‘Yongshil? Why would my brother’s killer name one of their products under his brothers name?’ Yongsan scowled as he thought about it. Could it just be a coincidence? But looking at the mans face while talking about Yongshil felt like the man had some pride on it or could that be comfort? He was talking like his guard was down but he didn’t want to think that this man actually cared about his brother or even remembered him at all. 

Yongshil-hyung what made you like this man? You trusted him so much and said you liked him but does he even remember you? This man even has the audacity to name an AI under your name, does he even remember your name hyung?

Yongsan stood up and excused himself to get some fresh air. Hyung… why did you have to go so early I wanted to hang out with you so much more. You were so happy when you talked about the start-up that you wanted, when you got into Sandbox and finally met your idol you were so ecstatic when he was interested in you… not in your business proposal, but in you personally… you were so happy. But this man, he probably wasn’t that interested in you because if he was, why did he push you to that edge. Hyung had always been weak willed and insecure but after meeting that man he had looked cheerier and more enthusiastic. Ah… but a tiny part of his brain understood it too… that man Han Jipyeong, there was something about him that made him interesting, that made him charismatic… Yongsan mentally slapped himself, don’t fall for it, what happened to his brother was a warning sign.

“Are you really going to ignore me?” A voice asked beside him making him jump, looking towards the voice, he saw Jipyeong there looking at him with a frown on his face. “Everyone’s waiting to start the next round.”

Jipyeong saw lackey #1’s lips thinned as if he was stopping himself from asking something but what came out from the younger was a simple ok. His walls that was down during the card game was now back up with resoluteness. Why was it that this younger mans face gives him a sense of nostalgia as if he had seen these facial ticks before.

\---Sand Box---

Yongsan looked absent mindedly at the screen in front of him, in all honesty he was not interested and has no intention in becoming a CEO. He knew first hand how it could lead a hardworking man into the depths of despair. He had left multiple pieces of information for Dosan and Chulsan around the office on new trends and books about how to become a CEO but it seemed like Dosan had no interest with anything aside from coding and Chulsan wasn’t adept enough to understand things in those books. He knew that what Jipyeong had said was true about them needing a CEO, but at the same time he just doesn’t wanna accept anything that that man said. He should never forget that his brother was thrown away by that man, pushing his brother to the brink. No matter how logical and truthful his words were, Yongsan will not try to accept those as facts.

In a roundabout way of luck, they had been recruited into Dalmi’s as the technical team. They were now in a position where if they worked hard enough, they could get into sandbox. Yongsan spied the hatable Jipyeong wearing a mentor shirt. If he remembered correctly, he heard some people talking awhile back that Jipyeong wasn’t going to be a mentor, so why was he now sauntering around with that on. Not to mention that he has been loitering around near their team. He pushed it out of his mind, he didn’t care if the man messed with Dalmi, Yongsan had no interest in the girl though Dosan is so smitten. 

The twins that had always gotten his attention before was now just background characters to him. Even when Shin Hyeon had tried to talk to him he was too pre-occupied with Dalmi to notice. He saw Shin Hyeon the male twin looks at him unabashedly, he knew the twins still held a grudge against them especially to Dosan. Yongsan was still young then and he shot down Shin Hyeon’s confession without a second thought saying that he was interested in Dosan. While Dosan had also shot down the other twin without a second thought or rather without even knowing that it was a confession. Afterwards they won against the two of them in a small technical competition. Though he wouldn’t really say there was enmity between them he knew that their relationship wasn’t as good as it was before.

\---Sand Box after Demo---

‘I want to prove that my brother’s worth’ He wrote but promptly crumpled it and took another paper. He wasn’t a CEO and he didn’t need to prove it so writing that seemed too self-indulgent and hypocritical. He really did not know what he was doing right now, he knew beforehand that the chances of Dosan or Chulsan getting through the CEO preliminaries was really low and when that happened, they would go back to their rooftop office and maybe get scouted by some company. They were great at what they do and if they really wanted to, they could work for an outstanding company. But here they were in Sandbox passing as one of the five companies.

‘I want to take revenge’ Yongsan wrote absent mindedly as he tapped his pen on the table. Take revenge huh… how do I even take revenge on that guy? Become successful? But he isn’t even the CEO so that doesn’t really count as revenge. He bumped his head on the table, after meeting Jipyeong multiple times he can see without a shred of doubt that Jipyeong was straightforward and one who doesn’t mince words. The type of person his brother would be too scared to approach so why is it then that his brother became interested in that man. That Jipyeong always says that he is nice to companies that he has no interest in… is that the same for people then? Was he also nice to his brother because he wasn’t interested? Then why did he turn 180 degrees. Ughhhh… seriously why is he so bothered by all this.

“Are you done?” Chulsan asked in the table beside him.  
He looked at his friend and asked absentmindedly. “If your brother was killed by someone would you hate the person who killed him?”

Chulsan had his mouth gape open in shock and after a few seconds “Ya, that’s dark”

“I don’t know, I’m just really angry and I want to blame him for everything.” Yongsan said as he stretched his hands on the table.

“Isn’t it normal to be angry? And I don’t really know why your asking this all of a sudden but isn’t it fine to blame someone, I think that’s just human nature…” Chulsan said with a shrug after contemplating for a bit. “We are different people though; I show my emotions on my sleeve and Dosan is a child… as for you…”

“what?”

“Your trying really hard to be mature even when you’re childish…” Chulsan said “I think it’s alright to be childish sometimes, if you’re angry then just be angry… If you forgive them then just forgive them… Isn’t that what is normal?”

“hmmm” Yongsan hummed as he saw Chulsan stand up and went towards the clips. Yongsan looked down at what he wrote and sighed… That’s right he had already decided to hate the guy that killed his brother… he didn’t need to second guess. “I want to take revenge” He didn’t know how or when but he decided it was the best thing he can think of the moment… His hyung that had finally found a light he wanted to follow had fallen. It was fine if he kept this anger with him. He clipped the paper resolutely on Sandbox’s fence.


	3. Elevator Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsan and Jipyeongs encounter

—-Sandbox Elevator before Demoday—-

Yongsan shoved Jipyeong into the elevator wall looking at his face with anger... Ahhh it’s those eyes again, he hated those eyes... Why does this man has such warm yet sad eyes, like he just wanted to be accepted, those hard cold exterior masking a boy who wanted someone on his side for once? Yongsan continued glaring not quite able to understand what he was doing; he was angry yes... very much. But observing this man he couldn’t help but see him as a person, too caring for his own good, too selfless to people he cares about, too alone to be selfish. When him and Chulsan would block him from interfering with Dosan and Dalmi he would get that kind of eyes. Yongsan was well aware that Jipyeong had no one in his side, no one to help him or protect him, maybe it was his personality or he just doesn’t like being indebted. He never talked about his family or anybody except for Dalmi’s grandma, she seemed like the only one he has.  
The mans shocked face had already changed to that of annoyance, his mask? Or maybe it was his true self being revealed again. The cold, apathetic and self-centered persona he had sauntered around. Who was the real Director Han Jipyeong? “What the hell are you doing”  
‘If you’re angry then just be angry’ Chulsan’s words echoed in his head. That’s right he had already decided to be angry at this man, he shouldn’t falter.  
“You killed my brother” Yongsan growled loudly his voice palpable in the silent elevator.  
“What the hell are you saying? If I killed anyone then I’d be in jail” Jipyeong let out an exasperated yell. Yongsan couldn’t stop his anger from erupting and had started shouting about how his brother committed suicide.  
The change in Jipyeong’s face was almost immediate, a face of utter disbelief that Yongsan had never seen from him. The vulnerable boy that he would glimpse at from time to time in full display in front of him. It made him sick to his stomach... his heart bled for that boy in front of him, if he didn’t look away now, he would lose his conviction, his anger, his thirst for revenge for his brother.  
He heard the elevator ding and snapped him back to reality, he turned away and left the man to himself, feeling his heart break without knowing why... It felt like instead of getting revenge, he shot himself on the heart. He hated this, he mustn’t forget his anger, that’s right this anger was his only consolation. He should keep it, he should squash whatever pain he had right now... pain, ha... he lived with the pain of losing his brother this was nothing.

—-Jipyeongs apartment—-  
Jipyeongs eyes were bleary, his body tired and he felt like he was made of lead. Ahh... he thinks he might be sick, he should make some soup and boil some medicine, get some cold pack and then sleep the day away.  
He needed to stand up to take care of himself now, he had called the office already that he was sick and would probably not be around for the day. He was sure that the office would probably in a party mood. When the cat is away the mice will play as they say. He looked up at the ceiling...  
Ahhhh... It would be nice to have grandma’s soup right now, ah but grandma doesn’t like him, does she? He prefers Dosan over him... she didn’t even want me to sleep at their home yet was excited to have Dosan sleep over... Who would choose him over Dosan anyway, the boy was excruciatingly sweet, his innocent face would make anyone fall for him? While he was just some orphan who was cold and devoid of compassion, too much of a realist... was that why Yongshil left him? Why grandma chose Dosan? And why Dalmi would never look at him as a man properly? Why Lackey #1...  
Ahhh... of course that man would never become close with him, the three of them being inseparable. Even saying he killed his brother; did he really seem like a killer to him? He had hoped that those flashes of understanding from lackey#1’s eyes, was him finally finding someone who can understand him like Yongshil did.  
Ahhh... when was it that he had noticed lackey #1 more and more... had it started when they were playing Go & Stop? He should stop these thoughts; he didn’t need a friend like him a lover like Dalmi or... ahhh grandma... Why didn’t you take my side... before he knew it tears had already fallen from his eyes, grandma I thought at least you would be by my side... He fell into slumber without noticing it.

—-Demo day—-  
“You still don’t look so good.” Ms. Yoon said as she stepped into the office spying Director Han inside looking at the TV screen with a tired look on his face.  
“Hmmm... Ms. Yoon, Do you know of a CEO who committed suicide?” A silence fell in the room as Ms. Yoon gaped at him at a loss for words. She tried to organize her thoughts and looked at Director Han. No, she can’t mince words with him and she can’t hide anything from him either. Director Han was asking this out of respect, he was too capable that if he tried just a little bit, he would be able to uncover everything. So, she told him, of the CEO who failed the Demo day and had commited suicide.  
“Kim Dongsu” Ms. Yoon said the name with a stony face. “It wasn’t your fault Director Han, if you didn’t ask that question then I would have.”  
Director Han visibly shook and sat down on a chair. Ms. Yoon knew that she needed to make an exit, Director Han would not be happy if anyone saw him like this. “Director Han just do things that will not give you regret.” She said as she left locking the door and making sure no one was going to disturb him.  
“Kim Dong-su... Yongshil?” Director Han whispered quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be a flashback episode for Han Jipyeong


	4. Kim Dong-su and Yongshil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of when Kim Dong-su and Han Jipyeong met

~~Flashback~~

\---Jipyeongs Apartment---

"I don't particularly have anyone in mind to mentor." Director Han said as he answered Ms. Yoon's call in his apartment. He was busy with paper works and truth be told he wasn't particularly interested with any of the new start-ups and finishing the summary of investment worthy start-ups was much more important to him right now.

"Hmm, well we do have one extra mentor so you don't need to mentor anyone if you don't want to." Ms. Yoon answered in the other line "but..."

"Then let me not mentor anyone" Jipyeong answered absent mindedly, it was by far the best choice Ms. Yoon gave him. Since he was particularly swamped right now with new start-ups applying and his assistant was too kind hearted and good natured to understand that philanthropy did not equate to viability.

"...alright... but I would require you to be at Sandbox at least three times a week and be there at the Demo Day and that's final..." Ms. Yoon said with finality and hang up the phone before Jipyeong could utter out a squeak of rebuttal.

Another call was ringing on his phone and looked at his assistant’s name popping out of the screen. He was definitely getting a headache now.

\---Sandbox---

"H... Here... some water..." A guy's voice uttered as a bottle of cold water was shoved in front of his vision and he reluctantly looked up at the guy who was in front of him. An average guy with an above average looks with bright eyes, nothing special with him. He just stared at the guy with his hands outstretched he could see an awkward smile on his face and his Sandbox ID card showed the back so he couldn't see the name tag, though the name Yongshil was etched on the lanyard together with Sandbox. When Jipyeong didn't try to stretch out his hand to get the bottle the guy's awkward smile faltered and his hands were slightly shaking. “You seemed like you need a drink…” the guy stuttered.

Jipyeong took the offered bottle and eyed the guy in front of him who was now smiling. He was wearing a hoodie and denim pants; he was probably some technical advisor for some new start-up. Jipyeong wasn’t wearing his mentor shirt so he doubts this guy was familiar with him and since he was only out for some exercise, he was only wearing a hoodie and jogging pants with matching sneakers without his ID on.

“Why give me this?” Jipyeong asked indicating the bottle that he was now holding in his hand.

“Be... because I like you” 

“Huh?”

“I… I mean you… you’re Director Han, right?” the guy said as he plopped next to where Jipyeong was sitting giving him a look of interest. Jipyeong looked at the guy again this time with a crease on his forehead. Why would a technical advisor know him? if the guy was a CEO, he would probably understand but aside from aspiring CEO’s he doubts anyone else would take another look at him. Also like him? What is this some kind of love at first sight romcom? Not that he had watched any of those. “I… I read a lot about you in the magazine you’re like a self-made man.”

“It’s nothing special…”

“Eh… Don’t say that, hahaha… what would that make us if you were nothing special.” The guy laughed “I didn’t know you were so modest”

“I’m not” Jipyeong answered as he looked at the guy beside him, he had a bright smile on his face.

“Ok, if you say you’re not then you’re not” the guy gave a small chuckle and jumped as a ring can be heard from his pocket. “Sorry Director Han but my team is calling me… It was really nice meeting you.”

Jipyeong just gave the guy a nod as the he left in a run towards the building. What a weird guy was people that outgoing these days? He was kind of envious with how comfortable the guy was like and how open he was. ‘because I like you’ Jipyeong felt his face heat up… what the heck was that, it was the first time someone actually told him they liked him and he didn’t know why he felt like he was in cloud 9. He shook his head trying to get rid of the image of the smiling guy. 

\---Sandbox Few Days later---

“Director Han!” A voice called out to him as he took a seat in the small café. He looked up to see who was calling out his name and saw the guy with a drink on his hand. “I haven’t seen you for a while… and you’re looking more handsome.”

“huh?” Jipyeong gave him a quizzical look as the guy sat in front of him in the café.

“I mean you really look good with your trench coat and slick hair… you’re like some celebrity or model” the guy said with a tinge of red on his cheeks.

“look…” Jipyeong tried to recall his name but none came to mind and he wasn’t wearing his ID tag right now probably left it on his office just to get some coffee, what was it... the name on his lanyard? Yongshil? “Yongshil-ah, I don’t think it’s appropriate to call a mentor handsome.”

The guy’s eyes grew wide like two plate saucers and he gave out a hearty laugh. “But, Youngshil-ah only says the truth Han-nim” 

“You know if you don’t have any business with me, I think it’s best not to talk to me.”

“Ah, but Director Han I do have some questions for you…” the guy answered and bombarded him with questions.

“Doesn’t your team have your own mentor?” Jipyeong asked exasperatedly

“But Han-nim you’re already here anyway…” Jipyeong blew out a sigh as he tried his best to answer the guys questions.

\---Local restaurant near Sandbox---

“Sir, we are currently full, if you’re alright with sharing a table with someone we can arrange for it.”

“Alright…” Jipyeong answered he was hungry as it is and he was in no mood to look for another restaurant nearby. 

“Please come this way Sir” the waitress showed her the way to the interior of the restaurant and let him get seated on one of the tables that only had one occupant. As he took his seat, he noticed that the guy in front of him was the guy with the bright smile, with that in mind when Yongshil looked up and saw him, his face that looked weary and forlorn broke out into a smile.

“Director Han! What great timing, are you also getting your late lunch?” Yongshil asked him with a smile that could have brighten up the whole room. The previous weary expression seemed like an imagination to him.

“You’re eating alone? Where is your team?” Jipyeong asked as he looked at the table that was laden with food and plates that could easily be good for five people. 

“Hahaha… they were busy and it was a waste to not eat the ordered food so I stayed behind… eat with me Director Han, no need to order this is way too much for me alone.” Yongshil said with a smile on his face. “Why are you alone Director Han?”

“I always eat alone…” Jipyeong answered without emotion.

“Eh… such a handsome guy like you eating alone? I’m sure there are a lot of girls waiting in line to eat with you.” Yongshil said with a smile “I’m sure even guys would eat you”

Jipyeong gave him a look that made Yongshil stop and smile awkwardly. “I meant eat WITH you”

“Ah!” As if the guy just had a great idea “Then… why don’t you eat with me whenever you’re at Sandbox? I’m sure it’s kind of lonely to be eating alone right?”

“Are you always this brazen?”

“Nope, only with you Director Han” Jipyeong looked at the guy opposite him and gave out a sigh. Well it didn’t hurt to eat with someone. He just gave a nod of affirmation which prompted Yongshil to ask his number. They had some small conversation and comfortable silence before they left their separate ways.

\--- Few Weeks Pass ---

“I’ve been wondering about this… but why do you eat your lunch alone?” Jipyeong asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for a while. He had gotten used to eating lunch with Yongshil when he was in Sandbox but it had always bothered him that he had never met any of the man’s teammates.

“Because I wanna eat with you Han-nim… I don’t want you to be lonely… you eating by yourself would be really sad right?” Yongshil answered with a smile plastered on his face. 

Jipyeong gave him a suspicious look, he knew that this man always tried to change the subject when his team or their start-up would become the topic of conversation. Sure, he would ask him some questions about things that CEO’s do but aside from that there were no particular specific questions. 

*Phone Vibrates*

Yongshil looks at his phone and took it off the table. “It’s my brother” He said as he received the call and pressed the speaker.

“Hello? Hyung! Eomma is going to your uni right now!”

“What? Why?”

“She said something about meeting her friend and will drop by.”

“Ya, can’t you stop her?”

“I tried hyung but I had to leave for class”

“Ok ok, thanks”

The call ended and Yongshil looked panicked as he looked around wondering what he should do.

“You’re in uni?” Jipyeong asked as he looked at the panicking man.

“Yes, what am I gonna do Han-nim? I can’t get to uni in time.”

“Need a lift?”

“Would that be okay? Really?”

“Yeah it’s fine.”

\---Jipyeongs Car---

“So… you have a brother?”

“Hmm... yea I have a younger brother who’s studying programming.” Yongshil answered as he fidgeted on his seat yet still had the time to look at Jipyeongs luxurious car. “How about you Han-nim? Do you have siblings? Where’s your mom and dad?”

“I don’t have any…”

“Eh?” The man looked at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry… so you live with your relatives?”

“Orphanage then with a grandma that took me in”

“Oh… sorry…” Yongshil bit his lips then looked at Jipyeong “Don’t worry I’ll be your family, like maybe your wife”

“Haha… that’s…” Jipyeong laughed it off then what he said registered in his mind. “What?”

The man looked at him with a grin on his face. Jipyeong had already stopped the car in front of the Uni’s gate. “Bye bye Han-nim~~” the man said as he clambered out and looked for his mother. Jipyeong was at a loss for words.

\---Demo Day---

Jipyeong had become so busy that he no longer had any time to go to Sandbox. Yongshil hadn’t tried contacting him after and he didn’t try either. Yongshil’s proposal had been stuck in his head, he had wanted to meet the man again to see if he was serious. What kind of guy proposes like that then doesn’t make a follow-up, he grits his teeth ever since then he had Yongshil in his head but his pride didn’t allow him to make the first phone call. He hadn’t had lunch with him since then either not meeting or communicating with each other. This had made Jipyeong increasingly irritable as it is.

Jipyeong grumpily sat on the mentor desk in front of the start-ups that was doing the demo today. It was the last start-up for the day the other four was over and none of them were promising at all so he had kept his mouth shut, not interested in the start-ups. The last one was a bit promising though if they changed the old battery mechanic, the rechargeable idea wasn’t new or anything but the concept of their tech could be used in the future if they discarded their particularity in ion type batteries. He was too engrossed in the proposal and his own thoughts to look up at the presenter and as soon as the presenter was done, he immediately bombarded his questions with more offensiveness than he anticipated. He was quite disappointed with the idea of this team, it had a lot of potential, he wondered who was the mentor for this group that he hadn’t seen the potential on it. Maybe if he was the mentor this team would have a better proposal that would fit for the future.

Jipyeong looked up and saw that the CEO of the said company was Yongshil, his face was ashen and his hands were nervously twitching. Jipyeong’s eyes grew as he looked at the presentation again and check the name of the CEO that was written on it. It said Kim Dong-su, then why was Yongshil the one on stage? Ah… was Dong-su always been his name and not Yongshil? But the man had always let him call Yongshil. Dong-su bowed his head and quickly left the stage and Jipyeong wanted to follow him but Ms. Yoon had stopped him and said that they needed to finish up things first.

Jipyeong had looked all over Sanbox until he found the office of Kim Dong-su. Yongshil Tech was written on the name plate outside of the office. There were loud noises in the room as if a group of people were fighting.

“Dong-su couldn’t even answer that question what the heck is wrong with him!”

“He had always been against our idea saying that it’s too constricted and there is no future for it! I’m sure he must have been happy that we couldn’t get investment”

“He wanted to increase our workload by making the tech more universal and even had the idea to tweak it to cater for AI charging, that’s a loud of bull!”

“Why did we get such a useless and weak hearted CEO!”

Jipyeong was getting angry and frustrated at this team, no wonder Yongshil or rather Dong-su didn’t eat lunch with them or was not close to them. These guys had no vision, he supposed a good CEO with a bad team would still be a bad match up. He angrily shoved the door open which silenced the people inside the room he glared around the office and had confirmed that Dong-su was not in the office.

“Where is Kim Dong-su?” He asked with a grit of his teeth.

“He… he left with his stuff” one of the four answered. It was the guy that had kept silent all throughout the bickering that Jipyeong overheard.

“Do you know where he went?” Jipyeongs question was met with a collective shaking of heads.

“Hmph! We don’t know where that useless guy went” The brashest person who was criticizing Dong-su said loudly.

“He had the right idea of making your tech more universal, with that sloppy idea of yours that you had presented, even with a great presentation, you wouldn’t last in the industry and not one company would invest in such a fruitless technology.” Jipyeong answered with an angry tone. “If you had followed your CEO’s idea you might have gotten investment even from us.”

Jipyeongs words left the people in the room in silence. Their faces red with embarrassment. “tch” Jipyeong shut the door behind him as he quickly walked out of the Sandbox building pulling out his phone and dialing Yongshil’s number but no matter how much he called or messaged there was no reply to him. After that he had not seen or heard anything from the man that had opened his heart again. 

‘Maybe this was my fate… To always be left by the people I love…’ though he wouldn't admit it outright he had gotten so used to having Yongshil by his side that.


	5. Leaving for 2STO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsan bargains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated for awhile and honestly even though I already have the plot putting it into writing is pretty hard. Also being busy with life is actually a real thing... can you believe that?

Yongsan shuffled his feet nervously in one of the meeting rooms of Venture Capital. Chulsan and Dosan were adamant that they throw everything they have against 2STO and hope that they get to stay in Korea, however Yongsan wasn’t optimistic about that idea, well he wasn’t optimistic in general so he had strongly disagreed with them and had fought for going to America to work for 2STO. They all needed a breath of fresh air from all the changes that was happening too fast in their lives here in Seoul. Yongsan was no idiot he knew that ultimately it wasn’t because of him why they chose to go to America; in the end it was because of Dosan and Dalmi. Dosan was the focal point of their friendship, if he really wanted to stay in Seoul even Yongsan with all the arguments he can give would not be able to budge them. 

He still felt a little guilty though for thinking that this was the best course of action. He knew why Dosan and Chulsan wanted to stay in Seoul, they didn’t want to be apart from Dalmi and Saha. As long as they were in Seoul, they had the chance to mend whatever relationship they had with the two women. It was different for Yongsan though, he wanted to be away from Seoul, he wanted a breath of fresh air. He needed sometime for himself to think and he knew the other two needed it too but was adamant on barreling through everything in their way. 

So here he was in Venture Capital, this was the least he could do for his friends so he won’t feel guilty about overriding their decision in staying in Seoul. Waiting and fidgeting for Jipyeong to go through those doors and kill him with those eyes and illegal dimples. He momentarily slapped his temple, what was he thinking.

Of course, Han Jipyeong had to choose this right moment to enter the room and looked at him as if he sprouted a new head. There was a moment of silence as Yongsan just glared at him, taking note that the older’s tie was loosened and the first two buttons of his long sleeves were unbuttoned his hair a bit disheveled and his eyes looked a bit more sunken than normal. He still looked good but it was apparent that the man was not in tiptop shape.

“Are you just gonna glare at me?” an exasperated sigh escaped Jipyeongs lips as he sat on the chair opposite the table and absent mindedly ruffled his already disheveled hair. He looked worse for wear.

Yongsans lips formed into a thin line as he looked at the tired Jipyeong wondering if he should go through with what he said. He felt bad as it is and it didn’t seem like the right time to force this unto the man when he looked like that.

“I still have a lot of things to do so anytime in the next minute would be great” the scowling voice was exasperated and his thoughts of feeling sorry for this guy was thrown out the window.

Yongsan threw down a brown leather-bound journal on the table. The front had a squiggle on it read as Yongshil. He saw Jipyeongs eyes darted towards the journal and for a few seconds his eyes lingered there, those sad eyes that he glimpses from time to time came as easily as it left. The man looked at him again his eyes hard like always and gave him a questioning look.

“It’s my brother’s journal, I saw it while packing yesterday”

“Your house must be a pigsty if you only saw your brothers’ stuff after years” Yongsan’s eyebrow twitched at the comment but decided not to bother.

“I read a few passages; your name came up so I thought maybe you’d want it” 

“I didn’t think you for a sneak either” Yongsan’s eyebrow twitched again.

A moment of silence...

“Sigh… so what do you want for it…” Jipyeong finally said as his provocations didn’t get him an ire from the boy (in his eyes Yongsan was a boy) “little brother”

“I’m not your little brother” Yongsan said automatically his eyebrow twitching again. He saw a small smile flitter across Jipyeongs face but it must have been just his imagination. A blink and it was gone. He gathered his breath… he needed to do this for himself and for Dosan and said “Don’t propose or make a move on Dalmi until we’re back”

“What?” An incredulous look fell on Jipyeongs face.

“You can make a move on her as soon as we’re back, even as soon as we land in Seoul but do nothing until then.” Yongsan said in an even voice.

“What makes you think that’s an even trade?” Jipyeongs exasperated voice said as he ruffled his disheveled hair again. “If you were going to propose for a trade then at the very least both have to be of equal value.”

“Hyung loved you” Yongsan said still in an even voice.

Jipyeongs mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He kept silent as he watched Yongsan took the journal from the table and walked towards the door. 

“Director Han, I promise after these three years, I’ll forgive you and… make it up to you… Just think of this as repaying your debt to my brother.”

Jipyeong swiveled his chair but the boy was no longer there the door had already slammed shut behind him. He silently rested his head on the table the cool surface of the table lulling his tired mind and body to a nap.

\-----

Yongsan looked out the plane’s window thinking of what he had done. He knew it was selfish. After reading those few passages in his brother’s journal he had looked back on everything that happened, did Jipyeong like Dalmi or did he like Dosan? He was always there for both Dosan and Dalmi, always guiding them. Sure, he might have an antagonistic friendly relationship with Dosan but the way he sees it, it was kind of flirting, like how a child would always bully and play pranks on the one they liked so they would be noticed. With Dalmi he was much more caring, like how one would care for someone they like. Meanwhile Jipyeong acted like Yongsan was Dosan’s dog or a mannequin that followed Dosan around he never really felt like Jipyeong was looking at him.

Han Jipyeong was an enigma, if he hadn’t read some pages of the journal, he would be 100% sure that Jipyeong was after Dalmi, but now after reading it, he felt like how he acts towards Dosan might be his way of flirting. Was he after Dalmi or was he after Dosan either way had he already forgotten his hyung? He looked to his side and saw Chulsan sleeping with his jacket wrapped around him, his head leaning on Yongsans shoulder. Dosan was glued to his laptop typing furiously some codes.

He absent-mindedly ran his fingers on the spine of the journal, he hasn’t gotten the courage to open and read it whole and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Hopefully these three years in America would give him some space and strength to finally read it. He sighed heavily as he lay down silently on his leaned back chair. Wondering idly if anything would change in these three years in America.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a rough outline of this story I will be posting continuations if people actually gets interested with this rare pair


End file.
